Iowa
Iowa is the first episode of the seventh and final season of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on March 31, 2019. Synopsis Season premiere. Selina evaluates her past and present campaigns. Jonah's personal life sparks interest among the press. Amy makes an important decision. Plot The 2020 presidential election campaign has begun. While both Jonah and Buddy Calhoun have announced their campaigns for the party nomination, Selina still dominates the polls despite having not even having announced. Selina decides to announce her candidacy in Iowa, where her exploratory committee headquarters are also located. Initially, she was set to announce at the Eastern Iowa Airport in Cedar Rapids, however due to a miscommunication, she and her team landed in Cedar Falls instead. This causes the announcement to be set back. Meanwhile, Jonah holds a campaign event in New Hampshire, claiming he's skipping Iowa not because his poll numbers are low there. He allows his new wife, Beth Hennick, to speak, but Teddy and Bill are horrified to learn that they were at one point step-siblings. Selina then travels to Lurlene for a photo op with the ceremonial dog mayor of the city. When she makes a remark to the press about not having had breakfast, Gary hands her a piece of chocolate, which Selina accidentally feeds to the dog mayor, who later falls into a coma. Meanwhile, Amy attempts to grapple with her feelings for Dan and her unexpected pregnancy. Her team decides to announce at the birthplace of Susan B. Anthony in Adams, Massachusetts, where she announced her first run in 2008. When they arrive, they find that her campaign at the time never payed the crew to set up the stage and tents, and they have refused to put them up for this occasion. Distraught that the press is arriving to a failed rally, Selina prays for a miracle. That moment, it is reported that a shooting had occurred at a mall in Phoenix, resulting in 27 dead. Despite the tragedy, they are overjoyed that they could not possibly announce in the aftermath of the shooting. As they are leaving the Susan B. Anthony birthplace and museum, the press asks Selina about the shooting, which she unexpectedly turns into a campaign announcement, recycling the criticism she had received from one of the stage setters that refused to set up the rally. Jonah is interviewed by Jane McCabe with his wife and mother, but is blindsided by the appearance of his stepfather, resulting in a televised squabble. Selina and her team watch in amazement as Ben tells her that Jonah's poll numbers are up among white males after he married his stepsister. Selina then learns that Tom James is running for President. Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti Guest cast * Brian Huskey as Leon West * Hugh Laurie as Tom James * Rhea Seehorn as Michelle York * Andy Daly as Keith Quinn * Matt Oberg as Buddy Calhoun * Nancy Lenehan as Nancy Ryan * Emily Pendergast as Beth Hennick * Patton Oswalt as Teddy Sykes * Diedrich Bader as Bill Ericsson Trivia -Production on this episode was initially scheduled to begin on October 16, 2017. However, the cancer diagnosis of Julia Louis-Dreyfus, as well as her treatment and recovery, delayed production. The first day of shooting would end up being August 15, 2018, with the first scene filmed being Selina writing her announcement with Gary in her hotel room. -Selina's plane going to the wrong airport for her Iowa announcement was partially inspired by a similar error made during Obama's 2008 campaign. -Gary sleeping outside of Selina's hotel room was inspired by Reggie Love, Obama's "Gary", who one time had to sleep outside of Obama's hotel room so he wouldn't miss a particular event. Timeline There is no indication of how long after the sixth season this episode takes place. However, considering Amy is still pregnant (with the conception having been in October 2018, see A Woman First) and having just started showing (barely) and Jonah met his wife at least two months ago, it's likely this episode takes place in March/April 2019. This is the first time an episode has aired around the same time it takes place (see timeline). Gallery 7x01_0014.jpg 7x01_0016.jpg 7x01_0015.jpg 7x01_0017.jpg 7x01_0001.jpg 7x01_0007.jpg 190329-fallon-veep-embed-01_j11mzb.jpg cq5dam.web.738.46244555.jpg 7x01_0002.jpg 7x01_0004.jpg 7x01_0003.jpg 7x01_0005.jpg 7x01_0008.jpg 7x01_0009.jpg 7x01_0012.jpg 7x01_0011.jpg cq5dam44556.jpg 7x01_0000.jpg cq5dam.web.738.4624566.jpg 701.jpg 7x01_0006.jpg Behind the Scenes DMhOxN1VQAArHQz.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-08-04 at 2.10.11 AM.png DkhhIPKUcAAA3Cg.jpg-large.jpeg VEEP_701_082018_CH_0031.jpg D3ZPzG7WkAEeZY8.jpg-large.jpeg D3WLKj-WsAEt1nZ.jpg-large.jpeg Dk0G7v8U0AE63Cr.jpg-large.jpeg Dk02JjbU8AExBFT.jpg-large.jpeg D3Vltf3W0Ag3zSR.jpg-large.jpeg Dk1t1YtU8AAMoMC.jpg-large.jpeg D3VZIEWWwAEm-ow.jpg-large.jpeg Dkz6M EU4AE2h5Z.jpg-large.jpeg D3VyJPfXkAE-FEo.jpg-large.jpeg Dku5 sZU8AAFgMU.jpg-large.jpeg D3lbKMiUYAALN1k.jpg-large.jpeg D3QqwAuW0AAY7qK.jpg-large.jpeg Dkwm3fFUcAAfC51.jpg-large.jpeg D3UX_11XoAA6LBx.jpg-large.jpeg D3QeVfwWsAU5GgZ.jpg-large.jpeg D3lhScmUwAIY-LO.jpg-large.jpeg IMG 6649.jpg DlO0V6pVsAAC5ed.jpg-large.jpeg D3lj-ceUUAEA-fc.jpg-large.jpeg DlQBeIZVAAE1dat-1.jpg-large.jpeg DlOyYRuU4AA6DcH.jpg-large.jpeg DlPcr1 VsAEXCgk.jpg-large.jpeg D3b05iKWwAAsO-_.jpg-large.jpeg D3COh_oVAAIbRVQ.jpg-large.jpeg DlTuyd-U0AAML A.jpg-large.jpeg D3lhxFyU4AAZIHT.jpg-large.jpeg D3ljJB-U8AEiuOq.jpg-large.jpeg D3COzQGUYAA_lFm.jpg-large.jpeg DlTp2qoUcAAqV2w.jpg-large.jpeg DlP7vytUwAAN5jA.jpg-large.jpeg D3eEJfRWwAEdLFR.jpg-large.jpeg VEEP_701_082318_CH_0004-3.jpg D3a0vqLWAAAUM7J.jpg-large.jpeg D3ll-jjUIAEpXi4.jpg-large.jpeg D3lcc_mUUAAuDPG.jpg-large.jpeg D3U44vDXsAMv0-C.jpg-large.jpeg DkqCA7eU8AANxVh.jpg-large.jpeg DkrA0NhUYAAMcy8.jpg-large.jpeg D3luJfBUEAE-dx7.jpg-large.jpeg DkpxIylU8AcmJif.jpg-large.jpeg DkrNvPKVAAEm2ff.jpg-large.jpeg Dkp-DUrUYAAnTjj.jpg-large.jpeg DlKVBBOW0AEioeT.jpg-large.jpeg DlGDcThUUAASYHD.jpg-large.jpeg DlFjdbpV4AAfT i.jpg-large.jpeg DlFybD-VsAExdgf.jpg-large.jpeg DlFyJijV4AEM0WI.jpg-large.jpeg D3aR5b8X4AE7Yb6.jpg-large.jpeg D3Z4uzwWsAAbp8T.jpg-large.jpeg DlT6ZPOUYAAAziG.jpg-large.jpeg DlPp70PU8AA-97g.jpg-large.jpeg D3a-d-dWAAAqWRq.jpg-large.jpeg D3a0vp4WsAAm-TH.jpg-large.jpeg D3C7Js8UgAAH9Yi.jpg-large.jpeg DlJMKugUYAAFiRl.jpg-large.jpeg DlKayNsW0AUJ8nL.jpg-large.jpeg DlKBQ-lVAAAGLGU.jpg-large.jpeg D3a0v67WsAs4FTL.png-large.png Props 253751_0.jpg|Ben's campaign ID 253765_0.jpg|Selina's campaign bill 253769_0.jpg|Amy's campaign post-mortem (1) 253770_0.jpg|Amy's campaign post-mortem (2) 253844_0.jpg|Jonah's campaign ID Category:Episodes